Tuesdays with Sam
The Breakfast Show (previously named Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn and originally Fortnight Brunch) was an Australian breakfast series created by Sam Wilkes Holahan. Unlike Sam's Big Breakfast, this show broadcasts live. This show follows an identical format of Sam's Big Breakfast which is where now Sam Wilkes Jr. has 2 sausage rolls while news moves from right to left at the bottom of the screen. Unlike its predecessor, more news is presented in The Breakfast Show. On 4 June 2019, The Breakfast Show moved online. The final episode broadcasted on 31 December 2019. History Fortnight Brunch was originally announced as the successor of Sam's Big Breakfast, following finance problems of making the show. Sam announced his departure after the first episode which meant that there is a cast change, along with Shopping Spree and The Final Hour. Sam Wilkes Jr. had announced that after 19 June 2018, this show will be rebranded as Tuesdays with Sam and Lyn as this show has begun broadcasting through to afternoons on some occasions The final episode formatted as Fortnight Brunch was broadcasted on 19 June 2018. On 17 July 2018, Sam had announced that the show should be possibly renamed to "Tuesdays with Sam" because of Lyn's ignorant delays. However, on 31 July, Lyn had climbed back on board to continue the show. The show was not renamed. Leading in to 2019, Sam Wilkes Jr. was robbed in April and the show was immediately on hiatus by choice. Therefore, after this incident, the new name of this show became "The Breakfast Show", along with a new logo. On 29 November 2019, a decision was finally made. Sam Wilkes Radio Network had decided to end The Breakfast Show at the end of 2019 due to concern of Sam's health and decline of viewership. This means all TV shows made by Austin Holahan will no longer make new episodes with The Final Hour being the only show making new episodes (The Final Hour livestreams online). The last episode brooadcasted on 31 December 2019, ending the show after 728 days. It was only 2 days short of celebrating its second birthday. Sam Wilkes Jr. had decided to make a continuation of this show which will be named Dinner @ Uncle Jason's which is expected to premiere in January 2020. License Transfer After announcing his departure out of the celebrity spotlight on 1 July 2018, Fortnight Brunch, as well as Shopping Spree and The Final Hour, along with Nighttown (Nighttown was canceled between May and got re-instated in July) will end. The license was transferred to his son in May 2018. The TV broadcasting license for Fortnight Brunch, Shopping Spree and The Final Hour is set to expire 1 July 2018, after which it will either cancel or move to livestreaming. This show is planning to move to a livestreaming platform. Sam has announced that livestreaming will be coming in the future as his current 5-year agreement allows him to broadcast live on TV, provided that he broadcasts the episode before noon, however, after it was announced the show was to be rebranded, a new 3 year agreement was signed instead. The license was set to renew in June 2018 by Sam Wilkes Holahan but because of his resignation from his celebrity spotlight in July, the license for this show and Shopping Spree will be renewed by his son in June 2018, with an expiry date of 1 July 2019, under the new name of Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn. The license was renewed on July 1, 2018 and the show was renamed to Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn. The license for Tuesdays with Sam & Lyn will expire on July 1, 2019. Sam Wilkes Jr. said he'll renew the TV license for this show annually until 2021 but has decided to livestream this show starting in June 2019, leading up to the July expiry date. He says this show will be livestreaming which leaves Shopping Spree as the only show holding the TV license. Logos . . . . . Cast and Lineup